


Rotten As You

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: An argument between Virgil and Roman escalates too far.





	Rotten As You

Virgil was nearing the end of his patience. He and Princey had started arguing over potential ideas for the next video, nothing new there, but it had escalated quickly. Logan had already removed himself and Patton from the room for their own safety. That had been a while ago. Now Roman looked ready to draw his sword and Virgil's angry flush was showing through his foundation.

“Would you stop ruining my dreams for once in your miserable life you monster!?” 

That was the final straw. The room, which had been warm suddenly felt cold and the flush fled Virgil's cheeks, leaving a frigid anger in its place. Roman looked torn between wishing he could take those words back and wishing he had said something more hurtful, but Virgil was beyond caring.

“I’m a monster, sure.” Virgil said, the distortion beginning to take over his voice, “A terror, a menace, a blight upon this earth. But I will never be as rotten as _you_.”

Virgil only stopped when he was toe to toe with Roman who still glared at him. Virgil could smell and practically taste Roman's fear. Even before, when he'd just been Anxiety, none of them had seen him at his most vicious. Well, Roman was about to have the privilege. Virgil shrugged off his hoodie and the dark shadows that he hid inside, their worst fears, wound themselves around himself and Roman, darkening the room.

“I protect Thomas, not you. I look after the others' wellbeing while you tear them down to feed your insatiable ego.”

Roman wasn't glaring at him anymore, he'd drawn his sword, pathetic thing that it was, and was watching the shadows warily.

“You're nothing but a thin veneer of vanity, a crumbling superiority complex trying to cover up how pathetic and useless you know you are.”

Virgil's teeth grew pointed in his mouth and his eyes took on an eerie yellow glow.

“You're no _Prince_.” 

Roman lunged and ran his sword clean through Virgil's stomach. Virgil looked down at the spreading red stain on his purple shirt in surprise and looked back at Roman who looked just as surprised as Virgil felt. He fell to his knees, sword still in his midsection.

“So,” Virgil said as Roman fell to his knees beside him, “you'd kill me. You know Thomas can't function without me.”

“I thought you were a demon! Virgil, c'mon, you're gonna be okay.”

Virgil laughed, spitting up blood, much to Roman's panic.

“I would never have hurt you.”

Everything felt cold and distant. Virgil heard indistinct voices followed by screams. He distantly felt the sword being removed from his body, as everything went dark.

“Never as rotten as you.”

 


End file.
